Mended Heart
by pixelnerd7
Summary: Annabeth cheated on Percy with Jason. Percy's heart gets broken, who will fix it? Vote!
1. Story time!

Okay **this is a new story, it's going to be Percy and a random hunter or girl, you vote. Right now it's going to be Pertemis but don't mind that. I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

Percy POV

I sat on a rock waiting for an animal to come along. Then a deer came, I shot it with my bow and it died.

I got the meat and made a fire. Why am I in the wild? Story time by the campfire!

Flashback

I had finally completed my quest to marry Annabeth. I had to do the 12 labours of Hercules, I noticed Athena tried to flirt with me.

Nah, probably Ladon's poison is getting to me. She seemed grumpy when I finished the quest.

So I went to the beach because Grover said she was there. Before I went he seemed nervous. "Um, Percy, whatever happens, just remember your friends still care."

I just grinned at him and said "Of corse." He was sweating now, weird...

I went to the beach and I saw Jason kissing a blonde. Was he cheating on Piper? Did she dye her hair? did they break up? My ADHD mind was going crazy and I couldn't take it anymore.

I went to them. The blonde hair looked like Annabeth's, whatever. He tapped Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked up and freaked out. "PERCY! I am so sorry, I'm sorry." I looked at him. "Why would I be mad at you?" Then I heard a gasp, There was Annabeth, staring at me.

"Percy! It's not what it looks like!" I looked at my ex. "Then what is it?"I asked her. "Um..." Then Jason came to his senses. "Dude, I am so sorry!"

I stared at him. "I thought you were my brother, my bro. Looks like you were never even my friend." He stared at me and started was crying.

Annabeth was sobbing. I shook my head. "I was about to propose to you Annabeth. I did the 12 labours of Hercules for you. I gave up immortality for you. And this is what i get, wow."

I brought out the box. I showed it to her. I opened the box. Jason and Annabeth gasped.

Annabeth tried to reach for the ring. "It's yours." I threw it to her. Then I went to find my friends to tell them I was leaving camp.

Annabeth POV

I looked at the box. I took out the ring, it was breathtaking. There was an owl the exact colour of my eyes and tridents on the side, the exact colour of Percy's eyes.

There was a note nudged at the top. It said:

1\. Propose.

2\. When she says yes kiss her and take her to dinner.

3\. Give her the golden apple.

4\. Get on Blackjack and other pegasus to honeymoon

I noticed on number 2, it said WHEN she says yes, not IF she says yes. He trusted me this much and I threw it into trash.

Jason noticed it and burst out crying. He stood up and ran to his cabin.

I needed to find him and apologise, maybe he'll take me back. I went to my friends and I noticed something.

They were all staring at me with furious looks, especialy Piper. The death glares were too much and I started crying again.

"Where's Percy?" I asked my voice cracking. "Why do you want to know?" Piper asked me coldly.

"I want to apologise." They stared at me with more hate. "He's not going to take you back now scram." Hazel said.

I started sobbing even more. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" "He told us, now beat it." Leo said. "We're not you're friends anymore." Frank stated as I left.

I sobbed in my cabin. My siblings looked at me with disgust. I put my face in my pillow and tried to drown myself in my tears.

 **So, how was that? Bad right? I know.**

 **Disclaimer**

Me:Say **the disclaimer.**

Percy:Nah, **I'm lazy.**

Me:I'll **give you blue cookies...**

Percy:YASSSS **SHE DOESN'T OWN ME (THE AMAZING PERCY JACKSON(PERSASSY)) RICK DOES AND I'M GLAD SHE DOESN'T**

Me:What **did you say?**

Percy:JUST **GIVE ME THE BLUE COOKIES**

 **Me:(::)(::)(::)Here**

Percy:YASSSS

 **Me:*Eats all of them***

Percy:NOOOOOOOOO **ANNABETH HELP ME**

Annabeth:Will **you take me back?**

Percy:SURE **WHATEVER JUST HELP**

 **Annabeth*Takes cookies out of my mouth***

 **Percy:*Eats cookies***

Annabeth:Now **will you take me back?**

Percy:Nah, **it was a troll.**

Jason:Just **do it, this makes me feel bad**

Percy:Nah **man**

 **Jason:*Runs away to cry***


	2. The blessings

Let's get to it, Persassy demands.

Percy POV

Story time over children! Now I'm just eating deer and packing some meat into my bag. Then I felt a lot of people around me.

I got out Riptide and went into a defensive stance. Then girls in silver parkas closed in.

"Percy!" The daughter of Zeus screamed. "WHERE WERE YOU."

I looked at her and she gasped.

Artemis POV

I saw his eyes, they were different. Not that I pay attention to him...

They used to be bright, full of joy. Now they were dull and broken.

"Percy?" I asked. "Yes, milady?" "Are you okay?" "Of course. So I'm just going to go away now..." He tried to slip away but Thalia grabbed him.

"Why are you here and not at camp?" He stared at her again and she flinched. "Reasons."

"Percy you're coming with me to Olympus." "I don't wanna." "Stop acting like a child and come." "Fine, whatever."

He grabbed my hand and I blushed, what?

I held his hand and flashed us to Olympus. We walked into the throne room and everyone was arguing. Then they all stopped and looked at my hand.

Shit, I was still holding his hand. I let go and a look of disappoint crossed his face. Um...

"I found Percy in the forest," I said breaking the silence. Then they snapped out of their shock.

"Percy, my boy, what happened?" "Yeah what happened, what about my daughter?" "She cheated on me." Athena looked down.

Zeus seemed to be studying him then came to a decision. "Now, since you and my daughter just came in, um, holding hands, you can become the guardian of the hunt."

He didn't even hear. I turned to him and he was staring at me. "PERCY!" Poseidon shouted at his son. "Huh?"

"You are going to become the guardian of the hunt." "WHAT?! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" "I'll tell them not to." He stared at me and he went back into his dreamy state.

"PERCY! PAY ATTENTION. Now swear an oath to protect the hunt" "I swear on the river Styx to protect the hunt and lady Artemis." He said lady Artemis sorta swooning.

"Now who would like to bless the child?" Zeus asked the council. "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME." Aphrodite.

"NOOOO!" Percy shouted before she zapped him with pink perfume. My jaw dropped.

His hair was messy but handsome at the same time. His 8 pack showed more. He was also taller. I noticed that all the goddesses were staring at him.

Stay away from my Percy! Whoa. Where did that come from? "You know Percy, if you want to get in bed later, I'm always up for it," Aphrodite said.

I glared at her. She sat down smirking. Then something happened. He smiled the sexiest smile ever and all the goddesses swooned and fell out of their thrones.

"No thanks. Maybe I'll consider it if something goes really wrong." Aphrodite blushed sat back down in her throne.

Athena POV

HIS SMILE WAS SO PERFECT AND HE'S PERFECT. I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF AND HE WILL BE MINE. Then I started planning how to get him.

Aphrodite POV

He's the one for me. I'm going to make him mine. MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE.

Hera POV

Okay, I love my husband. I love him very much. BUT HE WAS TOO GOOD TO NOT MISS. MAYBE I'LL BREAK UP WITH ZEUS AND GO WITH A CERTAIN DEMIGOD...

Demeter POV

My love for him has just surpassed my love for cereal. Seriously.

Hestia POV

Okay, Percy has got REALLY hot. I really like him now, not in a motherly way.

Artemis POV

Okay, that smile was REALLY good. I felt something I haven't felt since Orion. Was it love? I have very mixed feelings for him. Maybe I could sort it out with him alone later...

Alone with Percy... SNAP OUT OF IT! I mentally slapped myself.

Percy looked at me. "Lady Artemis, are you okay?" "Just call me Artemis." "Ok, Arty." I tried to glare at him but it turned into a grin.

"ANYONE ELSE?" Asked Apollo clearly jealous. Everyone else gave him their blessing and one by one they flashed away.

I turned to him and held his hand. I blushed and he gave me his lopsided grin that made my heart jump.

I flashed us to the camp and everyone was gone hunting. We kept holding hands and we went to the beach.

I was about to tell him something when the hunters came back. "Girls, I have something to tell you all." "Yeah?"

"We are getting a guardian." "Um, Okay?" "He is a male." "WHAT!?" Chaos broke loose and everyone was protesting. "BE QUIET! He is a boy that has been betrayed by a maiden

so give him some respect. But that does not mean you can not prank him." They all started grinning evilly. Then Percy stepped out of the bush.

After all the blessings he could change his eye color. It was currently his normal eye color.

"What are you doing here boy?" Pheobe asked. "I'm your guardian."

Thalia looked at him. "You got betrayed by a maiden?" "Annabeth." "I'M GOING TO KILL HER! HOW COULD SHE! THAT BIT-" "Thalia." She stopped.

"So Percy, you are going to do all the chores and I will give you a list." He nodded. "DISMISSED!"


	3. Hugs and Kisses

3 months later Percy POV

Life is like Tartarus. I get pranked and the amount of chores I have to do is insane.

The hunters chase wild animals after me. Right now I sleep in the river because they burned my tent and all my belongings.

Then when I got out of the river today. I woke up by Artemis' sacred deer chasing me.

I would never admit it, but I have a crush on Artemis. If I hurt the deer, that would be like betraying her so I ran for a hour.

I was late for my chores and for the rest of the day they sent her deer after me. One reached me and broke my back.

It took 30 minutes just for me to role to the water to heal my back. Then they chased a deer when I was cooking so all the food was ruined.

Then I snapped. I didn't even know what I was saying. At the table where everyone was, I stood on the table.

"I've had enough of your pranks! Do you know how it feels!? To be in love with a girl who hates you. And her huntresses prank her everyday. Doing countless chores and sleeping in

the river!? NO YOU DON'T'! I THOUGHT I FOUND A NEW FAMILY HERE. I WAS WRONG. GET YOURSELF A NEW GUARDIAN, I'M LEAVING."

I just left. They burned my things. There was one hunter that was nice to me. Her name is Hilary. daughter of Athena, champion of Hermes and Poseidon.

Whenever we talk, she somehow always has my wallet. I wasn't even annoyed about it. She tried to warn me about pranks and prevented a lot of them too.

Thinking about Artemis, I left the camp.

3rd person

Percy left the camp. Artemis was in shock. To be in love with a girl who hates you. And her huntresses. That means it's her.

That means Percy loves her and he thinks that she hates him. Then came anger. Percy's gone.

Because of her hunters. "GIRLS!" They looked at her. "We got rid of him for you lady Artemis!" "I wasn't trying to get rid of him!"

The hunters looked at each other. "I am going to track him down and convince him to come back. Chores duty. Who is innocent?"

The younger ones raised their hands. "Who is most innocent?" The older hunter groaned. "Yeah, yeah, it's Hilary."

She looked at Hilary and smiled at her. She was a champion of Hermes so she was the one that set up the pranks for the enemies or stole their weapons.

She was an important person in the hunt. She came right before Zoe went on the quest to rescue me.

They became close and they were like sisters. They were so close that when she died, she went in shock.

Flashback

Artemis came back to the camp and everyone greeted her. "Lady Artemis, where is Zoe?" She looked at her. "She's dead." She stared into space.

The hunters looked at her. "You okay?" They asked and patted her on the back. She nodded still staring into space.

Then after dinner the hunters got worried. She had not spoke to anyone, only stared into the sky.

After when they went to check on her they saw her trying to kill herself. She got her sword and put it at her heart.

"I'll see you again Zoe." Phoebe had fired the sword out of her hand. "No, stop trying to stop me from killing myself."

They had calmed her down and after that she was suddenly happy again.

They checked on her when she was sitting next to the river and she was talking to the air. "Yeah. You want to go on a hunt?" And she kept talking to the air.

The hunters were concerned about her. One day they asked her who she was talking to and she snorted and said "Duh, Zoe." She put her arm around the air and spoke to it more.

They called Artemis and she watched her hunter talk to air. After a week of this she needed it to stop.

"ZOE IS DEAD HILARY." "She's right here, that wasn't funny lady Artemis." "Look." She swung her hand at Zoe and she supposedly ducked.

"TELL HER TO HIT ME." "Come on Zoe, hit her." When Zoe's arm went through Artemis, she disappeared from Hilary's view and she started sobbing.

if anyone said something bad about Zoe, she would prank them till they learned their lesson.

End of flashback

When she first talked to Percy, she learned that he knew Zoe.

They began to be fast friends after that.

But now Percy was gone and Hilary was planning to prank all the older hunters. The hunters were scared of her, ever since Zoe died she became much more distant and violent.

When Percy came, she became the person she was when Zoe was alive. When Percy left she was bitter. Percy gave her a trident charm and if she was in trouble she should crush

the charm and he would come help.

So after a week, Hilary couldn't take it and she crushed the charm. A hour later Percy arrived.

"Whats wrong?" "We all miss you." He looked at the other hunters.

"We're sorry Percy!" "Fine, but I get a break today." "Okay!" The hunters were really happy. "Lady Artemis will be so happy!"

Percy went into a dreamy state. "ReallY?" "Yep!"

Artemis came out of her tent and saw Percy. She was gaping like a fish.

Percy smiled at her. She blushed and walked up to him.

"Hey Artem-" SLAP. The sound echoed through the camp. The hunters were snickering uncontrollably.

Percy held his cheek and Artemis hugged him.

The hunters were making heart signs and they were jumping up and down.

Percy hugged back. They stayed like that for a long time and the hunters left.

"Did I just get hugged by the mighty Artemis?" "Yeah, deal with it."

They finally broke apart and he went to take his break.

He went to camp half blood. When he decided it was a bad idea to come, he heard crying.

He quickly went over to the sound.

"Piper?" She didn't answer. "Piper whats wrong?" "Whenever I see Jason ."

"Oh." Percy understood. He sat next to her and held her close. She put his head on his shoulder.

They chatted about random things and watched the sunset together.

Percy noticed how pretty Piper was. He had a crush on Artemis, but she would never accept him.

She was a maiden goddess. He sighed and looked at Piper.

Piper looked at him and they leaned in. Their lips met and they didn't notice 2 blondes looking at them in the bush behind them with jealousy.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!**

 **Artemis (2)**

 **Piper (2)**

 **Athena (1)**

 **Vote, thanks for reading!**


	4. JUST ASKING

So... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm working on my other story, Boy Hunter. So I would just like reviews on which story I should update more. Thanks!


	5. IMPORTANT

**This story has been discontinued on fanfiction. If you wanted to read the more updated and edited version of this story, go on wattpad and search the title. You can also search the account daddyd3ath and all my stories are on that. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
